


Walking on air

by uzies_universe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Dancing, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzies_universe/pseuds/uzies_universe
Summary: It is true that angels' feet never touch the ground while demons do on Earth. This is the story of what that means for our angel and demon stationed on Earth. But what happens when the world doesn't end?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Walking on air

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, I made up a bit of angel/demon lore for this inspired by some angels in a Sandman story written by Neil Gaiman. This cute little plotbunny kept jumping about my head and now it has jumped through my keyboard onto you. You're welcome!

The first thing Crowley noticed after his Fall was that solid ground was hard and, if as scorching hot and jagged as the one in Hell, quite painful. Had he ever felt the ground under his feet before? He didn't think so. A small eternity passed and though the pain didn't lessen, he got used to it. Then he was tasked to go to Eden and make some trouble. 

-*-

The first thing Aziraphale noticed about the demon, sorry Crawly, before him was that he was moving his feet wierdly. After a few seconds of careful study he realized that Crawly seemed to be standing on the wall and gently stroking the stones with his bare feet. Curious! He tried to feel if it was as smooth as it looked but no matter how hard he tried he still stayed floating a few millimeters above the ground. Even more curious! It would take a small eternity, or in this case about two millennia and the general comoness of hard soled boots, for him to realize that while on Earth an angel's feet never truly touched the ground. By the time they met in Rome and ended up eating oysters the small miracle that made it sound like his feet touched whatever surface he was on was subconscious and ever present. 

-*-

Crawly, soon to be Crowley, was very observant and had picked up on the small gap between the angel and the ground during their first meeting. He was impressed when said angel managed to get the sound of footsteps right before the end of times. The sound of clogs on stone could be heard while they walked on soft grass, or the crunching of gravel while on soft carpets, had made for countless hilarious instances. He never pointed this out to the angel after the first few times as it sometimes provided the only joy he could get from their meetings. He knew he loved the angel just as well as he knew that he really shouldn't be able to and that it would never be returned. He had been told that enough times by now. The tiny gap between the angel and the ground was the reminder he really didn't need for the millennia of lightyears that separated an angel and a demon. Harsh words over a request for holy water drove them apart, again, and time continued on. 

-*-

It was in a church, very recently destroyed, that Aziraphale came into two monumental realizations. Firstly was that demons had their feet firmly on the ground at all times, even when that ground was consecrated and burned them quite badly. Secondly that the strange feeling he had harboured since a rescue from a dungeon in France actually was love, he was in love with his demonic enemy. Such folly! That a demon couldn't love was common knowledge and why would anyone love someone like him anyway? They went separate ways again for a few decades. 

-*-

It was after the End of times had come and then gone on to be the Continuation of times that a startling change happened. At first neither of them noticed as they were so full of the last few hours, days and eleven years, apart from extraordinary amounts of good champagne. It was only noticed as they entered the quiet, unburned and dark bookshop that evening after their dinner at the Ritz. A strange echoing sound of double footsteps from the angel made Crowley stop short and for Aziraphale to walk into him. Stumbling backwards the angel stepped on a loose floorboard and nearly screamed as his foot was twisted uncomfortably. He had never felt a surface like that before! Crowley was on his knees before him in a blink and gently healed his sprained ankle. As the demon released the angels foot they both had conclusive proof that something more epic than the twarted Apocalypse had occurred. Aziraphale's feet touched the ground for the first time ever. 

"Am I Fallen?" 

"You would have noticed if you had and I can tell you still got your angelic aura. Maybe you have become an angel more of Earth and not Heaven?" 

"But you haven't changed?" 

"Maybe something has changed, or I've lost quite a few stones somehow. My feet don't hurt anymore when I stand." 

They looked at each other and released their wings together for the third time since they first met. Both pairs were now silver gray, with streaks of midnight black and iridescent white. A gentle but strong voice filled their heads before they could get too anxious. 

"You have done well and passed my test, my beloved children! You are now an angel and a demon of Earth. Go forth as you always have and continue to guide my creation!" The voice was quiet for a few moments and then continued less formally. "Also, do you know that I know you both love each other? Maybe it's time you forget what unimaginative entities have told you, do something about that and get it on? I do hold love above all else, remember?" 

They looked at each other again, this time with shy smiles. Crowley clicked his fingers and soft music started playing and he held out his hand. With a happy wiggle Aziraphale joined him in a slow dance under the soft glow from the oculus that might have been the light from the city outside, or coming from somewhere much, much higher. 

-*-

Outside a small, and more often than not closed, bookshop in Soho the smooth voices of the Penguins could be heard beseeching an Earth Angel with love. Those who heard it smiled and went home to dream of whatever they liked best and the world spun on like the pair behind the closed doors.


End file.
